Yurameku Kimochi
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS – Elle était une jeune fille simple et sincère avec ses sentiments, bien loin de toutes les femmes qu'il côtoyait habituellement et qui n'étaient que strass et paillettes, qui s'intéressait aux gens pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, et non pour leur fortune ou leur utilité quelconque et, quelque part, sans savoir pourquoi… Tsukasa sentait qu'il ne risquait rien avec elle.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19.

**Série :** Hana Yori Dango (drama)

**Titre :** _Yurameku Kimochi._

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Hana Yori Dango ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka ainsi que de son réalisateur, respectivement Yoko Kamio et Shigeyasu Yamauchi. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Domyoji Tsukasa, Makino Tsukushi, mention des autres membres du F4 et de Sanjo Sakurako.

**Résumé :** OS – Elle était une jeune fille simple et sincère avec ses sentiments, bien loin de toutes les femmes qu'il côtoyait habituellement et qui n'étaient que strass et paillettes, qui s'intéressait aux gens pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, et non pour leur fortune ou leur utilité quelconque et, quelque part, sans savoir pourquoi… Tsukasa sentait qu'il ne risquait rien avec elle.

**Note :** J'ai subitement eu envie de regarder à nouveau le drama… Et ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose dessus que lorsque cette idée a pointé le bout de son nez, je me suis simplement laissée porter par l'écriture. J'y mets en avant mon pairing préféré, donc Tsukasa/Tsukushi, et je m'appuie ici sur le drama (et plus précisément les premiers épisodes, notamment celui où Tsukushi frappe Tsukasa au visage).

J'espère sincèrement que ce petit texte vous plaira et vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

x

* * *

**_xXx Yurameku Kimochi xXx_**

* * *

x

Domyoji Tsukasa avait toujours été habitué à obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Sa mère lui avait appris très tôt tout ce que son rôle d'héritier d'empire international impliquait et Tsukasa avait calqué son comportement froid sur le sien, sans réellement y penser.

Il avait très vite assimilé le fait que son statut privilégié lui assurait une quasi immunité dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait et avait commencé à en tirer parti relativement tôt. Les différents adultes auxquels il avait été confronté ne lui avait opposé aucune résistance et Tsukasa s'était donc tout naturellement enorgueilli d'être l'héritier du Groupe Domyoji, le plus riche de l'archipel nippon et connu même au-delà de l'atlantique.

Malgré son arrogance et son égo surdéveloppé même à un jeune âge, le jeune garçon était parvenu à se faire des amis très proches, à qui il pouvait tout confier et sur qui il pouvait compter en n'importe quelle circonstance. Hanazawa Rui, Nishikado Sojiro et Mimasaka Akira représentaient pour lui plus que des amis _;_ il lui arrivait de les considérer sincèrement comme des frères. Ils avaient de nombreux points communs et, la plupart du temps, il leur suffisait d'un seul et unique regard afin de se comprendre entre eux.

Ils étaient en général toujours d'accord concernant les décisions que leur groupe, le F4, comme ils aimaient se surnommer entre eux, avait à prendre. Certes, la majorité des ordres étaient par Tsukasa puisqu'il était le leader, mais jamais aucun jugement n'était rendu sans une sérieuse discussion préalable avec ses amis.

Les divergences d'opinion étaient rares, même si elles existaient, et cela se terminait généralement par l'exclusion temporaire du membre qui n'était pas d'accord, jusqu'à ce que Tsukasa arrête de grogner en posant les yeux sur lui. Il s'agissait plus de problèmes d'égo que de réel désaccord fondé sur un raisonnement clair et précis – le jeune héritier détestait purement et simplement que son opinion soit remise en question ou, pire, critiquée et, ayant le sang chaud, il s'emportait relativement vite avant d'être pris de regrets.

Etre en froid avec l'un des membres du F4 était toujours une épreuve pour Tsukasa même s'il clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il s'en moquait. Il refusait d'admettre que cela l'atteignait et le blessait de se sentir trahi, souhaitant se montrer fort et digne de l'empire financier qui l'attendait à sa sortie de la faculté. Dans ces moments-là, c'était agréable que ses amis le connaissent aussi bien _;_ ils comprenaient immédiatement, agissaient en conséquence, et tout revenait à la normale tôt ou tard.

Tout dans son monde était à sa place. Il était riche, séduisant, très convoité par les femmes de son entourage. Nul ne faisait qu'il avait un avenir doré au bout des doigts, personne ne s'opposait jamais à lui sinon sa propre mère… Au lycée, il était respecté, tenu en haute estime par ses camarades, craint…

Oui, tout était proprement parfait. La seule ombre au tableau, car il y devait bien entendu y en avoir une, se résumait en la personne de Makino Tsukushi. La jeune fille, d'un an sa cadette, était une roturière qui avait accédé à Eitoku il ne savait comment.

Lorsque Tsukasa s'en était pris à Sanjo Sakurako, elle avait pris la défense de son amie sans réfléchir aux conséquences pour elle et, quelque part, il en avait été impressionné. Mais elle s'était opposé à sa volonté, aussi lui avait-elle envoyé un Carton Rouge pour lui signifier son mécontentement.

Bien entendu, la vie à Eitoku était devenue un enfer pour Makino, et il avait ri de cela avec les autres élèves de l'école. Il avait profité pleinement du fait que tout le monde autour d'elle avait commencé à la martyriser sans qu'il ait à le faire lui-même et, quand même Sanjo Sakurako lui avait tourné le dos, cela avait été jouissif.

Malgré tout, il n'avait pas arrêté. Il s'était acharné sur elle mais, bien loin de la réaction qu'il avait attendue – peut être aurait-elle pu quitter l'école, peut-être aurait-elle pu le supplier de l'épargner, Tsukasa n'en aurait eu que faire – au lieu de fuir, la jeune fille avait courbé l'échine et enduré tout ce que leurs camarades lui avait subir, jusqu'au moment fatidique où il avait dépassé les bornes.

Vraiment, lui qui avait pensé la trouver à bout avait été bien sot. Toutes ses tentatives pour la briser n'avaient pas eu le résultat escompté et, quand il en avait rajouté une couche en plein réfectoire en l'insultant publiquement et en fracassant sa boite à bento au sol… Il avait vraiment espéré que son tempérament de feu en prendrait un coup.

Mais encore une fois, Makino Tsukushi s'était comportée d'une façon différente et l'avait simplement frappé au visage, déclarant qu'elle ne fuirait pas, _jamais_, et qu'elle l'attendait si jamais il souhaitait en venir aux mains lui-même.

Jamais personne, dans sa vie, n'avait osé lever la main sur lui en dehors de sa sœur aînée et, pour Tsukasa, allongé au sol et contemplant béatement la jeune fille s'éloigner après qu'elle l'ait snobé… Cela avait été extraordinaire. Il était tellement habitué à ce que les gens le craignent, à ce qu'ils baisent le sol qu'il foulât. Il était adulé par le monde nippon et n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il existât quelqu'un sur l'archipel souhaitant volontairement et pleinement s'opposer à lui.

Et pourtant, elle était là. Makino Tsukushi, roturière de seize ans qui n'était attirée ni par l'argent ni par la célébrité et qui, sans qu'elle en eût conscience, avait réussi à s'attirer tout le respect du F4 au grand complet – même celui de son leader, c'était dire qu'il s'agissait là d'un exploit.

Elle avait réussi à faire voler son monde en éclat en sautant à pieds joints dans sur cette route dorée que représentait son avenir avec son sourire nonchalant et son attitude désinvolte, bien loin de celle qu'il adoptait au quotidien. Il enviait cette faculté de sourire aussi aisément, cette facilité qu'elle avait de ne pas flancher à la moindre contrariété – pas comme lui.

Makino Tsukushi n'était plus une mauvaise herbe, à ses yeux, non… Loin de là. Elle était le vilain petit canard qui était devenu un cygne majestueux, fort, invincible, qui lui avait appris que l'on pouvait vivre une vie digne, fière, tout étant pauvre et ayant peu de moitié.

Elle était une jeune fille simple et sincère avec ses sentiments, bien loin de toutes les femmes qu'il côtoyait habituellement et qui n'étaient que strass et paillettes, et qui s'intéressait aux gens pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, et non pour leur fortune ou leur utilité quelconque et, quelque part, sans savoir pourquoi…

Tsukasa sentait qu'il ne risquait rien avec elle et se surprit à penser, un soir alors qu'il était emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture dans son canapé privé, qu'il pourrait essayer de l'approcher et, pourquoi pas, de prendre un risque et descendre de son piédestal.

x

* * *

Dimanche 1er Septembre - 21 h 35.


End file.
